


Food For Thought

by Calligraphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aladdin references, Alpha Krolia, Alpha Lance, Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Coran, Beta Matt, But with the real Shiro when he comes back, Fluff, Galra Traditions, Implied Lance/Shiro - Freeform, Keith is a charming Sigma, Krolia is A Protective Mama, Lotor is a respectable Alpha, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Allura, Omega Shiro, Sigma Keith, Tex is the nickname of Keith's Dad, The Count of Monte Cristo References, beta hunk, beta pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Lotor is now Emperor, and he has a lot to think about. Finding a mate wasn't one of the things on his thought list. However after he meets Keith he realizes that he is his destined mate. And that gives him one extra thing to think about. Now he wishes to propose to Keith. Will he say yes, or will he let his Luxite blade do the talking?





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first every Voltron: The Legendary Defender story, and I wanted to kick it off by making a contribution to Keitor Month! It's the eleventh so I'm using the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics theme. I hope you all enjoy it.

_“What are you thinking about?”  
  
_ This is a common question and conversation starter. It is also a question that never has the same answer when you ask it. Especially if you were to ask this question of a thoughtful and or philosophical person. Lotor is one such person. Should you ask him _“What are you thinking about?”_ on a daily basis you will get a different answer every time. He thinks about many things. He's had to since he grew up on his own for two thirds of his life, and more or less had to raise himself. His father was hardly a supportive and caring parental figure. And his mother...well, there isn't much to say about her parenting skills either. The point is Lotor had to grow up fast, and when you grow up fast you think about a lot of things. About life, yourself, the troubles in the universe, ect. You get the picture.  
  
However there were some things Lotor didn't think about at all. Some things he didn't think about purposely as not to cause anxiety or stress to himself. Other things he just never considered to think about. One of the thoughts that never came to mind was finding a mate. Not once did Lotor ever consider who he would claim as his mate and have rule the Galran Empire beside him as his empress. It was never brought up, not even in casual conversation. Zarkon didn't even bring it up, which didn't really surprise Lotor as his father was once immortal and figured he would live for eons and thus didn't need his son to produce an heir to the throne. But things have changed. Zarkon is finally dead, and hopefully at peace as a small part of Lotor wished, and the half-blood was now officially the Emperor of the Galran Empire. Things were still in a state of chaos of course but he was slowly but surely making progress. He was surprised to find that a good half of the Galra readily accepted him as their leader once again, as they preferred his rule more than they did Zarkon's. It will take some time to convince the rest to follow him but Lotor was sure he could manage it as he did before. Sadly though he will be doing it alone since his former generals betrayed him and ran off with that witch Haggar.  
  
And from that realization a new question came to Lotor's mind. A question he didn't consider in the past. _“Will you find a mate?”_ , was the question. This question really made the new emperor stop and think for a solid twenty dobashes. Should I claim a mate now, he asked himself. After all he was trying to bring an empire back together again on a healthier, stronger foundation. Is this even an appropriate time to find a mate, he asked himself again. Surely something like this could wait. It's not as though there is any law stating specifically that he must mate and wed immediately after becoming the new ruler.  
  
With that thought Lotor gave a nod to himself. Yes, he said confidently, finding himself a mate and future empress can wait. It's not as though he isn't used to being alone. He can easily rule a nation by himself, and that is what he will do. No problem at all.  
  
...Or at least, it _wasn't_ a problem then as Lotor was in his quarters thinking about all this among himself. But now, as he stands in the castle rec room with Team Voltron he realizes that putting off his search for a mate is a **definite** problem. Why is that? Because he was looking at his mate right now.  
  
It was the former Voltron Red Paladin turned member of the Blade of Mamora rebellion known as Keith Kogane. And as it turned out he was a Galra half-blood just like him, which he learned as he introduced his Galra mother Krolia to his former teammates and the of the Coalition. Now you may be asking _“Why would Lotor automatically assume Keith is his mate?”_. And that is a good question, to which there are three good reasons to answer it.

First, in Galran culture how one finds their mate is determined by the Alpha/Beta/Omega secondary gender system. While Alphas come in first they make up less than half of the spectrum, as they are on the uncommon level. Betas however make up nearly two thirds of the secondary gender system and as such are on the common level. And finally Omegas are the third secondary gender which serve as the minority within the spectrum. There is also the non-binary, unofficial fourth secondary gender known as Sigma which is a mix of the three other genders and are even more rare than Omegas.

Second, Lotor is an Alpha and as such he is able to smell the scent of his true mate. This is a skill that all Alphas possess in which they can sort out the scents of others so that they can find the scent of the person who is their destined partner. Of course while every Alphas has this ability not every Alpha has a destined partner, but that is besides the point. The bottom line is that an Alpha can smell the scent of their true mate – and that scent is often a mix of the Alpha's own scent and a mixture of other unique aromas.

And third, what brings the previous reasons together is that Lotor could smell his scent and a mixture of other aromas from Keith. He could also tell from the aura that radiated from Keith that he was a rare Sigma. As per usual of a Sigma he had the headstrong attitude of an Alpha, the caring nature of a Beta and the unassuming coyness of an Omega. So it would seem that Lotor's search for a mate wouldn't have to be put on hold after all. All he had to do was talk to Keith.

But, before he can do that he must seek permission from Keith's mother Krolia to court the other half-blood.

In Galran tradition you always ask the Alpha parent, or both parents if neither of them are Alphas, for permission to court their offspring. Sometimes parents would accept on behalf of their child and other times they would tell the would be suitor to ask their offspring directly themselves. While Krolia was a prime female Alpha he had a feeling that she wasn't the traditional type of Galra. After all she did mate with a human. He wondered if she would be willing to tell the story of how she met Keith's father? However that was a question for another day. Right now he had to ask her about courting the enchanting Sigma that is her son. He looked around the castle for a short while and eventually found the female Galra in the control room talking with Coran. Lotor carefully walked into the room and cleared his throat to catch her attention.

“Pardon me, Krolia?” Lotor asked carefully. And the female Alpha turned around to look at the young royal.

“Ah. You must be Lotor. Or I suppose I should call you Emperor Lotor from now on. I heard about your battle with Zarkon.” Krolia said. Her face was stoic, and her voice was even. She was neither angry nor impressed by his accession. Lotor supposed that was good as it meant he could make an impression on her as his own person without worry of his title influencing her opinion.

“Yes, I am indeed Lotor. And while I am the emperor now I would rather you call me by my first name. We are allies after all. I think we can afford to be casual with one another.” Lotor said with a polite smile.

“I suppose.” Krolia said with a nod, then looked at the young half-blood curiously. “Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Indeed there was. Mr. Coran, would you mind if I spoke with Krolia in private?” Lotor asked the ginger Beta Altean.

“Oh not at all! I was just about to head off anyway. Lovely talking to you, Mrs. Kogane.” Coran said in his usual chipper tone, shaking Krolia's hand, and the female Galra smiled.

“Right back at you, Coran.” Krolia said. With a polite bow Coran headed out the door and waved to Lotor.

“See you later on, lad.” Coran said to Lotor who smiled back and returned the parting wave. With them now alone Lotor turned back to Krolia, and he saw that her friendly face had changed back to it's stoic form.

“So, what did you want to talk me about?” Krolia asked evenly. Lotor mentally took in a deep breath then exhaled it within his mind. It was now or never. Still he felt that the best course of action was to be subtle rather than make an outright demand.

“Well, Krolia, I'm sure you know about the traditions of our people.” Lotor said.

“Mm hm.” The woman said in confirmation.

“And I'm sure you know how we usually go about finding our significant others.” Lotor continued.

“Right.” Krolia said.

“Which means you know all about the secondary gender system we go by, and you...” But before Lotor could finish Krolia held up her hand, signaling him to stop.

“Lotor, are you trying to ask me for permission to court my son because you found out he is your true mate?” Krolia asked rather bluntly.

And the pinpoint accuracy of her blunt question made Lotor drop his jaw with a look of undignified shock to match. Quickly he composed himself, but he was still rather flustered. This had to be the second time the prince was caught off guard. And the funny thing is that the first time he was caught off guard was because of Krolia's son and learning he was his destined mate. The Kogane's sure know how to surprise people.

“Well, I...Um, yes...But I didn't mean...That is to say...Er...I...You see it's...” Lotor tried to explain himself but all that came out was a jumbled mess of words. To this Krolia threw her head back and made a hardy laugh. Not one of mockery, but of motherly amusement. She walked over to Lotor and patted him gently on the shoulder to calm him.

“Relax, kid. No need to get yourself all worked up. I understand what you're trying to say.” Krolia said.

“You do?” Lotor asked.

“Of course. I was standing right next to Keith, and even though you stayed posted behind the other Paladins I could see you. More to the point, I could see the look you had when you laid eyes on my son. It was the same look I had when I met my dearest Tex.” Krolia said, a slight dreamy expression adorning her face.

“Tex??” Lotor asked in confusion.

“Yeah. It's a little nickname I made for him because of where he lives. But I get where you're coming from. I happen to be an Alpha too, as I'm sure you can tell.” Krolia said.

“Yes, I am well aware. And that is why I ask for your permission. However I didn't want to ask so boldly at risk of causing offense.” Lotor explained, to which the female Galra nodded in understanding.

“I figured as much. But trust me kid – I am not easily offended. I appreciate the respect though.” Krolia said, then turned away and clasped her hands behind her back. “So, you want to court my Keith?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Lotor stated, now more confident and fully composed. “And while I am of Zarkon's blood...I promise that I'm nothing like him. I will sooner take my own life before I allow myself to become a cruel ruler like Zarkon. Further more, I will let the nearest person strike me down before I ever hurt Keith. That is how much I care for him.”

“...Do you truly mean that?” Krolia asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes, I do.” Lotor stated.

Then, in a split tick, he heard the familiar power up tune of a plasma gun and found the glowing barrel right in his face. And at the end of the gun was Krolia. Her eyes were emotionless and cold like stainless steel. Lotor felt a slight increase in his heart rate, but he didn't do anything. He didn't even speak. He just stared into Krolia's face.

“Since you _are_ Zarkon's son, there is a very good chance that you could turn out to be just as wicked as him. Maybe even _worse_ than him. And I don't want my son to have that kind of mate, destined or not.” Krolia said.

“I can understand that.” Lotor said calmly.

“Do you? Then you would surely understand why I would want to kill you before you can ever get the chance to become a man like your father and potentially hurt my boy.” Krolia said as she slowly cocked off the gun's safety. Lotor didn't say anything at first but then he nodded one single time.

“I do. And perhaps...it's what I deserve, in some ways.” Lotor said.

“Yes, perhaps it is.” Krolia said coldly.

Ever so slowly the female Alpha's finger slowly began to move. And Lotor felt a single cold sweat go down the side of his head. He also felt a great sorrow in his heart. He had just met his destined mate, and wanted to court him. Hopefully make him his empress, even. But it seems like he wouldn't even be able to tell Keith hello now. All because he is the bastard son of an equally bastardized former emperor...

However, rather than go to the trigger of the gun Krolia clipped the safety back on. The plasma gun then powered down and Krolia pulled it away. Her cold face then turned to an impressed expression.

“Wha...What are you doing?” Lotor asked in confusion.

“I wasn't going to really shoot you, Lotor. I was testing you.” Krolia stated as she placed her gun back in it's holster.

“Testing me?!” Lotor asked in surprise.

“Yes. I wanted to see for myself if you truly are different from your father. If you weren't and all that sincerity was an act I knew that you would have killed me. Or at least held me hostage to bargain for Keith. But you did neither. So you passed.” Krolia said. Lotor blinked in shock for a moment then let out the breath he was holding and laughed.  
  
“I know I should be angry...but I can't help but find all of this amusing! Almost as if this is something one would expect from you.” Lotor said as he calmed down his laughter.

“To be honest, it probably is. I hope I didn't scare you too badly, Your Highness.” Krolia said.

“I will admit you did give me quite a start. But I'm happy to know that I passed your test.” Lotor said.

“You sure did, with flying colors. Only an honest man would be willing to take a shot to prove himself. A man who lies through his fangs would let someone else take the shot. And you are clearly an honest man, Lotor. You will be a great emperor. And, perhaps, you can be an even greater mate to my son.” Krolia said.

“So...I have your permission?” Lotor asked hopefully.

“You have my approval, yes. But for permission that is solely up to Keith. Last I saw him he was catching up with his friend Lance in the rec room. If you head there now you can catch him.” Krolia said.

“I will. Thank you, Krolia. You are truly a gracious lady.” Lotor said, leaving out _'and a very intimidating warrior'_ , then gave a bow and ran off to find Keith.

Lotor headed down the corridor that lead from the control room to the rec room. And sure enough, he found Keith sitting on the couches and talking with the Red Paladin he knew as Lance McClain. While Lance was more carefree and, as he described himself, “chill” in personality he was clearly an Alpha. Only his headstrong nature was more subdued than that of most Alphas. And though Lotor did feel a slight twinge of jealousy at seeing another Alpha so close to the Sigma he wished to court, he knew he didn't have anything to worry about. After all Lance was clearly interested in that older Omega and Black Paladin known as Shiro Takashi. And as Lotor came closer to the pair it sounded like Lance and Keith's conversation was about said Omega.

“I'm telling you, Shiro just seems...different somehow. It's like he's another person.” Lance said with a distressed expression.

“Hmm. The way you're telling it, that sure doesn't sound like the usual Shiro.” Keith said in a thoughtful tone.

“Right? I know it may sound crazy, even stupid, but my gut is telling me that something is wrong.” Lance said, now looking worried.

“Hey, I listen to my gut a lot of times. And while I could have acted with more caution when I listen, it's never steered me wrong. And frankly Lance I believe you.” Keith stated.

The tone of the conversation made Lotor stop in his approach to the pair. Something was wrong with Shiro? That sounded odd. He hasn't noticed anything off about the human. Then again he doesn't know him all that well, so he can hardly judge. As he was thinking this he saw Lance look up towards him and his serious, worried expression immediately changed to his usual friendly smile.

“Oh, hey Lotor! Keith, say hello to our new Coalition ally! Did Allura tell you he's part Altean?” Lance asked. Keith turned around to look at the emperor and gave a small smile which made Lotor's heart feel a soft, fluttering sensation.

“Yes, she did. It's good to have you on our side, Your Majesty. Though I have to be honest; I don't consider us friends right away. It wasn't until recently that you were planning to kill us.” Keith said.

“Dude! Not a good first impression!” Lance stated in a scolding tone.

“It's alright, Lance. He is right. I understand that I have still a lot to do in order to prove myself worthy. And speaking of which, I was wondering if I may talk to you for a moment Keith. And I would prefer us to talk privately.” Lotor said. Keith seemed surprised at the request, but shrugged.

“Sure, I guess. We can talk by the windows. I'll see you around Lance.” Keith said, waving away at his friend as he led Lotor away.

“Catch ya later!” Lance called out, waving back.

The twosome made it to the corridor with all of the windows, showing off the massive view of the galaxy. Once sure that they were alone Keith turned to Lotor and looked him in the eyes.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Keith asked. Lotor, again, took a mental deep breath before letting it out and starting to physically speak.

“Keith, I don't know how much of our heritage – _your_ heritage – as a Galra that you are aware of. But what I wish to speak with you about has great bearings on that.” Lotor said carefully.

“Well, I've been studying about it with Kolivan and the other Mamora members.” Keith said. Hearing this made Lotor mentally sigh in relief. This may just be easier to say than he originally thought.

“Ah, that is good. Am I correct to assume they covered the Alpha/Beta/Omega secondary gender system with you?” Lotor asked. Keith was silent for a moment, then he nodded twice.

“Yes.” Responded the young man.

“And...did they tell you which secondary gender you are?” Lotor asked this question with much more care. Again Keith was silent but for a bit of a longer time. And again he nodded but only once.

“They did. Apparently I'm a Sigma, and they're very rare.” Keith said.

“Indeed. Even rarer than an Omega. But like an Omega, Sigmas have the capabilities to give birth even if they are male. It's one of the traits from the three other secondary genders they have inherited.” Lotor paused, then looked directly into Keith's eyes. “And you have that very same trait.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured.” Keith said, shuffling in a show of awkwardness. “S-So, why did you want to talk about all this?”

“Because...you are my destined mate Keith.” Lotor said.

If the word 'shocked' could be properly defined, Keith's face would be the picture for the definition. His dark violet eyes grew five times their natural size as he stared up at Lotor. He seemed to search Lotor's face for some sign that he was joking. But the young emperor was definitely not making any sort of jest, and Keith could tell he wasn't. After a moment the Earth half-blood sucked in a deep breath, exhaled, took on a rigid stance and looked squarely into Lotor's eyes.

“So what then? Are you going to demand I leave the Blade so you can whisk me away?” Keith asked, to which Lotor gave a bemused chuckle.

“While the thought of carrying you in my arms or slinging you over my shoulder is rather tempting, that is not my intent. Actually, I wished to make a different proposal to you.” Lotor said.

“You did?” Keith asked in surprise. His standing position also became less stiff as he seemed to relax a bit.

“Yes. Keith, this a very unfitting time for a wedding. Led alone for us to mate. I have my responsibilities to the Galran Empire as the emperor. And you have just recently reunited with your mother and have your obligations to the Blade of Mamora. That being said, we should hold off any serious romantic commitments until later.” Lotor explained. Keith blinked a few times at his words, then nodded.

“Well...yeah, when you put it like that I guess you're right.” Keith said.

“I'm glad that you agree. However, while I won't begin any preparations for a serious commitment...” Lotor paused and took Keith's hand, then knelt on his right knee before him and pressed his forehead to the back of Keith's hand. “I would be most honored if you would permit me the opportunity to court you, Keith Kogane.”

“You...Are you serious?” Keith asked, shocked once more.

“Very much so. I...I do not have experience in terms of love. To be honest I thought myself incapable of feeling it. But, having met you, I cannot describe what I feel for you as anything but.” Lotor said.

Keith didn't say anything at first. His heart was racing ten miles per tick. No one has ever asked him anything romantic related, not counting the pot shots Lance would make about his love life. This was not something he could mentally prepare himself for even if he was warned in advance! Yet, despite his mild-panic attack Keith managed to keep himself relatively calm and was able to reply.

“But, I'm not full Galra. Or royalty. Wouldn't you, I don't know, rather court Allura?” Keith asked. Lotor looked up at him and gave a slight grin.

“As you are aware, I'm not a pure blood Galra either. And your status is irrelevant. What's more you suit me far more than a fellow elite would. I did not grow into royalty, Keith. I was exiled at a young age, and adapted to the throne only because my people needed a better leader than my father. The word 'emperor' is more of a title to me than it is a birthright.” Lotor explained.

“Wow. I never thought of that before. Now I feel like an assuming prick.” Keith said with an apologetic look. Lotor's grin grew at this and he shook his head.

“You needn't think badly of yourself for your assumptions. And as far as Allura goes, while she is certainly a strong, intelligent and gorgeous Omega...she is not one whom I envision spending my life with. At most we are good friends, like-minded leaders and fellow scholars. Nothing more.” Lotor said.

“Oh.” Keith said simply, looking away.

“And so again I ask you; Keith Kogane, warrior of the Blade of Mamora and lovely Sigma, will you allow this humble Alpha to court you to be his mate and future empress?” Lotor asked.

After that their came a heavy silence. The ticks went by at a fast rate and it seemed like Keith didn't answer for a whole varga or more. But in reality it was only a little over a dobash. During that window of time Keith stared down into Lotor's eyes, and he could just see the wheels turn as he tried to make his decision. Finally after two dobashes and a half the other Galra hybrid gave his response.

“Only if being empress means I still get to fight, and I get to whip the soldiers into shape. I'm not going to be a 'sittin' pretty trophy bride'.” Keith said, the last part coming out with an accent drawl similar to one Lotor recalled some creatures who came from a country type planet of having.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important is that Keith said yes to his proposal! Abandoning all proper decorum Lotor shot up to his feet, grabbed Keith into his arms and spun him around. He could feel himself smiling, and knew that it was a bigger smile than one he has ever made. And it got even bigger as he saw Keith smiling.

“You shall have full reign of the entire Galran army, if you so desire, my empress to be!” Lotor exclaimed joyously.

“Whoa, okay! Slow down, Lotor! You're going to send me flying!” Keith exclaimed, laughing in amusement.

“Then I will fly beside you, Keith. Once this war is over that will be the first thing we do once we wed – fly through the endless starry trails of the galaxy to show the true magnificence we are capable of, half-blood heritages be damned!” Lotor stated passionately, but he finally brought Keith back down to the ground.

“Wow, you sound like a freaking Shakespearean character.” Keith said with a grin.

“Eh?” Lotor asked in confusion.

“Don't worry about it, I'll explain later. But yes...I do accept your courtship Lotor, Emperor of the Galran Empire and esteemed Alpha.” Keith said, his face slightly heating up with a mild blush. As Lotor stared at his face he noticed something.

“Your face...” Lotor trailed off in surprise.

“What about it?” Keith asked.

“It has a mark. On your left cheek.” Lotor said. Keith pulled away and looked at his reflection in the window, gasping when he saw that the young emperor was in fact right.

“Oh shit! I have a mark!” Keith shouted and looked rather excited.

“So it would seem. If I had to guess I would I would say you are showing signs of your Galra heritage. Just as I had, when my Altean markings appeared.” Lotor said, rubbing his right cheek where his markings once appeared.

“Really? I'm sorry I missed that. I wonder what yours looked like.” Keith said as he turned back around to face the other.

“Hm. Well perhaps they will appear once more. Maybe even on our future wedding day.” Lotor said, smiling down at Keith.

“Maybe.” Keith said with a smile back.

The two half-bloods stared at each other for a while. Then without realizing it, or maybe they did realize it, their faces leaned in closer and closer. Before long the royal Alpha and warrior Sigma were just inches apart from one another. And just as they began to pucker their lips a heavy, familiar voice made a distinctive and purposeful cough.

“AH- ** _HEM_**.” Said the voice, and both Lotor and Keith's eyes snapped wide open. They whipped their heads around and saw none other than Kolivan standing just a few feet away with a blank stare and his arms crossed. And right behind him were Hunk, Allura, Lance, Matt and Pidge...all of whom were grinning.

“K-Kolivan! I...Thought you were talking to Rolo about j-joining the Blade as a technician.” Keith stuttered.

“I was, but the young pup turned down the offer. So I went to find you so that we may return to our ship. Then the Green Paladin came to inform me, quote, _'your mullet Blade is ensuring that Lotor will fully support the rebellion'_. And now I see that the Green Paladin was in fact right.” Kolivan said, eyebrow raised.

“Pidge!! You were spying on us!?” Keith asked with a look that was crossed between outrage and embarrassment.

“Well since you're out in the damn open, I wouldn't call it spying.” Pidge said with that signature gremlin grin.

“And it's really not spying when we can hear Prince Ali make his declarations of love and promise show you the world from down in the rec room, Princess Jasmine.” Lance said with his own signature grin which made Keith's entire face turn cherry red.

“MCCLAIN, I WILL _**END**_ YOU!!” Keith swore, but the heavy blush made him look less serious.

“In my defense Keith, I _was_ going to stop them...but then I decided to join 'em.” Hunk said, having the decency to look halfway apologetic despite his grin.

“And actually Lance, I think that one part of the song 'When Love is True' from The Count of Monte Cristo would do better. Especially with that little spin scene.” Matt inputted.

“Oh yeah! How'd it go again? ... _Sooner than you think, Mercedes dear, maybe on this evening's tide! For Monsieur Morrel has hastened our tomorrow._ ” Lance sang, taking a gallant pose.

“ _Is it true, mon dieu?_ ” Matt sang in question, falling into Lance's arms. And with surprising strength Lance picked up the oldest Holt and spun him around in a similar way Lotor did with Keith not too long ago.

“ _A captain...you shall wed~!_ ” Lance said, and the two literally fell out laughing afterwards.

“Lotor, I honestly found what you said to be very romantic. And I consider you a good friend, like-minded leader and a fellow scholar as well.” Allura said, giving a sincere smile while her voice still held that underlining teasing tone.

“Eh...you're welcome, Princess.” Lotor said, hanging his head in total embarrassment as he wished for a random black hole to pop up and swallow him. Or at least for a neon light to flash and render everyone with amnesia of the past fifteen dobashes.

“Well while I am glad to see you ensure the new emperor aid us, Keith, I believe it's time for us to go. After all no wedding will be happening in the near future.” Kolivan said with a slight but very noticeable grin on his face. He couldn't help getting in a jab himself.

“Et tu, Kolivan!?” Keith asked with a tone of betrayal then turned to Lotor with an apologetic look. “I am SO sorry!”

“It's alright. Your leader is right, however. You should go. But I hope we will meet again soon.” Lotor said with a smile.

“Yeah. I hope so too.” Keith said with a small smile of his own.

“Try getting a room next time!” Lance spoke up.

“Or audition for a romantic musical production!” Matt added.

“THAT'S IT! YOUR TEETH ARE MINE, YOU ASSHOLES!!” Keith shouted and unsheathed his blade, then charged at Lance and Matt.

The two hecklers ran off screaming with Keith hot on their tails. And Hunk was following them to play peacemaker while Pidge was right behind them with a camera recording. Kolivan just chuckled and shook his head.

“I suppose I'll just wait in the ship for him.” Kolivan said and walked towards the exit.

“Well then...I take it you all approve?” Lotor asked Allura tentatively.

“Oh we certainly do. Though Coran will pout for at least three vargas, as he will feel that he was left out of your grand proposal.” Allura said with a grin and Lotor chuckled.

“I will be sure to make it up to him by allowing him to plan the wedding.” The young emperor said.

And indeed, Coran pouted for exactly three vargas when Allura told him about Lotor proposing to Keith and how he missed it. Fortunately he cheered up when Lotor offered him the position as wedding planner. Equally fortunate is that both Lance and Matt managed to use Nyma as protection from Keith and she was able to convince him to lay off. So if you asked Lotor _“What are you thinking about?”_ every day you will get the same answer; Keith Kogane.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the story, guys. I hope you liked it. And in case you're wondering why I went with "empress" for Keith instead of "prince consort" or something, it's because...well, why not? Plus it's also a little shoutout to a certain someone who wanted Keith as Empress of the Galra Empire. As for the Aladdin reference and The Count of Monte Cristo reference, you're welcome.


End file.
